


Marinette "Sleep is for the weak" Dupain-Cheng V.S. Dick "Mother Hen" Grayson

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Chaotic Marinette, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Marinette get some fucking sleep, Mother Hen Dick Grayson, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepy Cuddles, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Literally just a fluffy one-shot of Dick trying to get Marinette to sleep.Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 540





	Marinette "Sleep is for the weak" Dupain-Cheng V.S. Dick "Mother Hen" Grayson

Dick glared at Marinette where she sat, sitting across the table from him glaring back with similar intensity.

Around the table sat the rest of the batboys, all uneasy and watching the two with the same fascination that you watch the aftereffects of a car crash as you drive by. 

They were all curious who would win this.

Enter stage left; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who could live off of nothing but coffee and determination for a week. Who regularly held unofficial competitions with Tim for most-coffee-drank-in-one-sitting and most-nights-without-sleep. The woman who realized who Hawkmoth was at 2 am some Friday night (or morning), running on energy drinks, and cookies. And then proceeded to rush to hand out miraculous and lead her team against the supervillain in that condition.

And _won. ___

__

__The woman who was more stubborn then half of Paris combined, with the self-preservation of a concussed sheep, and the reckless bravery that could pilot a Kamikaze plane._ _

__

__Facing up against the mom friend; Dick Grayson._ _

__Who was able to make Tim sleep, Damian, seek medical help, and make Jason stop drinking on occasion. The man who scolded Bruce into finally proposing to Selina._ _

__

__It was the showdown of the century._ _

__

__"Marinette," Dick began cordially, refusing to look away from her for a moment. Like she might disappear into thin air if he did, which to be fair she was good at avoiding people when she wanted. But she looked like she might topple over at any given moment._ _

__" _Dick, _" She replied easily, making his name sound a lot more like an insult than anything.___ _

____"You need to sleep."_ _ _ _

____The direct approach, risky but sparing their audience potential hours of dancing around the subject. Tim was recording the intervention at this point, Damian watching in glee to see his brother fail. Bruce looked curious who would win, and Jason just looked sympathetic for Mari. Dick was the mother hen to rival all mother hens for a reason._ _ _ _

____"Sleep is for the weak."_ _ _ _

____"You can't even lift your fork right now, classify yourself as weak."_ _ _ _

____"I could smear your brains onto the bottom of a helicopter."_ _ _ _

____Dick's eyebrow twitched, conversational grin still in place as Marinette smiled at him innocently behind deep purple eye bags. She had a major deadline this week and had insisted on taking on several smaller projects in the same timeframe. Admirable, if she had actually slept in the past ten days. The world record for being awake was eleven days, and Marinette was close to breaking the record._ _ _ _

____If Dick would stop his nagging._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to elect to ignore that if only because I don't want you to blackout," Dick smirked at Marinette's scowl. He didn't notice how Tim had begun to scooch away from him slightly, unsure whether or not he wanted to be in the splatter zone. Red would ruin the MDC sweater he had._ _ _ _

____"I could kick your ass from here to Sunday and you know it._ _ _ _

____"Marinette, I doubt you could stand up right now without toppling over."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He waited, eyes not leaving hers. Now Marinette was in a predicament because Dick was issuing a challenge. And she had never been able to refuse a challenge, her pride wouldn't allow it. But she wasn't so sure she could win this one, especially with how the edges of her vision were swirling._ _ _ _

____Seeing that Marinette was almost there, Dick leaned back in his chair. "It's fine if you can't. I know you're not brave enough to accept a challenge you will clearly lose."_ _ _ _

____"I," She gritted her teeth," am not a coward."_ _ _ _

____Tim was practically standing now, exited as he witnessed the battle. Damian beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have bet against Dick's mothering. Dick could taste victory, and Jason just wanted to eat the dessert that the battle was blocking him from._ _ _ _

____Dick smirked challenge issues. "Prove it."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Fine!" She exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat to glare at him better._ _ _ _

____Only to pass out straight into the remains of the dinner she had been too distracted to finish. Dick had gone with the lesser evil he supposed, trading no sleep for less food. Still, he stood himself, bowing to his audience._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Damian groaned, slamming his own head onto the table as Tim whooped. "Laugh it up, Drake." He turned to where Marinette lay unconscious with a frown. "You just cost me fifty bucks."_ _ _ _

____As his siblings traded their money, Dick tried to figure out how he was going to get her actually to her bed. She looked really light, and was tiny in comparison to his lankier frame- but she also was full of hard-packed muscles._ _ _ _

____He could carry her, but it might be a pain._ _ _ _

____"Dick, you made her sleep so you can get her to her room," Bruce said quickly, possibly just wanting to ensure that Dick didn't try to push it off to him. A wise move, but still a pain._ _ _ _

____His brothers laughed as they cleared the room, Alfred chuckling silently as he began clearing the dishes._ _ _ _

____So Dick flipped Marinette onto her back, taking a moment to swipe a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Here we go-"_ _ _ _

____He picked her up koala style, her arms curled between his chest and her torso loosely. He chuckled as he gave a nod to Alfred and started towards her room._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Marinette was light, just as he had originally suspected- and it made him wonder how the hell someone so tiny and cute could be so strong, enraged, and stubborn. She looked like a saint in her sleep, rather than the little demon that stayed up for a week at a time._ _ _ _

____Marinette was an enigma._ _ _ _

____He opened the door with his foot, weaving his way between stacks of magazines, bolts of fabric, various mannequins, and a sad beanbag chair._ _ _ _

____As he placed her down on the bed he noticed how her smaller fingers had curled around the strings of his hoodie, so he leaned down further to detangle her fingers. But as soon as his left hand held hers, it was gripping the hood of the jacket just as quick. A sharp tug of his jacket left him splayed on next to her, and her sleepy snuggling up to him told him that she was in fact very much asleep._ _ _ _

____Little asshole._ _ _ _

____But she was finally asleep, a battle hard-fought. So he allowed himself to relax some, her sleepy snuggling up to him becoming more mutual as he grew tired as well._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____His final thought was how in the world he was going to spin this in the morning._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have other works I should finish? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Did I write this instead?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Am I working on the other series?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
